


Lost In A Heartbeat

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-09
Updated: 2000-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: First Season finale resolution from Josh's POV





	Lost In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Lost in a Heartbeat  
West Wing Fan Fiction  
By Caroline Walsh

All Standard disclaimers apply. West Wing is the property of Aaron Sorkin and   
John Wells, along with NBC. Please don't sue me. 

Authors notes: This is what I think may happen after "What Kind of Day Has It   
Been" This is my first attempt at West Wing Fiction. All reviews are very   
welcome. 

Outside the Newseum, Arlington VA: After the Town Hall Meeting 

Josh tried to move from his spot behind the fence. He had to help his   
friends. A Secret Service agent held him back. "Mr. Lyman, I can't let you go   
anywhere sir. The scene isn't secure." Just as he finished the sentence,   
another shot rang out. A stray piece of concrete hit Josh on the cheek. The   
agent pulled him down and covered him. It seemed like an eternity before the   
agent got up. "All clear." He said simply and ran off. Josh was able to get   
into a sitting position. He quickly he checked all his parts, confirming that   
he hadn't been shot. The blood that he saw was coming from his cheek.   
Josh tried to get to his feet, but fell quickly. He grabbed his left   
wrist. "Damn" he said under his breath. Using his right hand, Josh stood up   
and surveyed the scene before him. He felt his heart skip a beat. The   
President's limo was gone as was the one that Zoey and Charlie had come in.   
The police and Secret Service were moving from spot to spot-checking on the   
injured members of the crowd and White House Staff.   
Josh quickly spotted Toby sitting near a fence. He ran toward his friend.   
"Toby, how are you? Are you hurt?" Toby shook his head. "I'm fine Josh. Just   
a few bumps and scrapes." Josh breathed easy. "Have you seen anyone else?"   
Toby shook his head again. The paramedics rush to Toby and began checking him   
out. Josh stood and quickly spotted Mike, head of Secret Service. Mike was   
speaking into a radio. "I don't care what the captain wants, this is a   
Federal matter. I make the call." Josh walked to him. "What do we know?" Josh   
asked with a mixture of concern and fear.   
He looked at Josh. "Mr. Lyman, we've got ten people injured. The   
President and Zoey aren't hurt and are headed back to the house." Josh   
breathed a slight sigh of relief. "What about everyone else?" Mike   
continued, "Mr. Seaborn and Ms.Cregg are fine. We're sending them back to the   
house. Mr. Ziegler is being transported to George Washington Hospital to be   
check over." Josh sensed that he was holding something back. "What about Leo   
and Charlie?" He shook his head. "They were both hit. Mr. McGarry was shot in   
the leg and Charlie was hit in the back. They've been taken to GW also.   
That's all I can't tell you."   
Josh nodded. "I've got to check on them." Mike looked at Josh holding his   
arm. "I'll get someone to take you, it looks like you could do with some   
medical attention also." He motioned for an agent. He told him to take Josh   
to the hospital. The agent put an arm on Josh's back and directed him toward   
a car. Josh stopped and looked at the scene behind him. He almost lost it all   
in a heartbeat.  



End file.
